The Unexpected Daughter
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: What would happen if the daughter of a certain member of the Big 3 happened to exist? Would there be havoc through out the camp, or will she be the one to make a better future? Join Haley and her friends-ish as they travel across America blow stuff up and causing trouble for the gods. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY OF THE CANNON CHARACTERS!
1. The adventure begins

Yep, running for my life from monsters I thought were myths a week ago is the highlight of my school year. Especially with a goat-boy that trots instead of sprinting and a sarcastic twat that manages to grate every one of my nerves. Let me go back so your not confused. My name is Haley "Hedgehog" Stake, and I'm a demigod. Or at least, that's what I'm told. Let me explain what happened.

It started as a normal day at Rose Preparatory School for Learning Disabled Children. The teachers were taking role as I played with the stress ball I had been given. I calmed down as I squeezed it, as the motion caused my attention to come into focus.

The teacher, Mr. Ray, asked us to take out our Ancient Greek Mythology books. The subject fascinated me, especially the story of Persephone and Hades. It's heartwarming that Hades let Persephone go back to her mother for half the year.

Mr. Ray had us all turn to the story of Hercules. This one doesn't interest me as much, but that's because I don't like fighting and death very much. Mr. Ray has me read the first paragraph, but it's difficult to do with my dyslexia, except the Greek names. Reading those are easy. I given up on trying to understand why.

The words get jumbled and it looks like gibberish. I slowly work my way through, decoding it as I go. It's a familiar story, one I've read a million times.

The kid next to me with the limp and has a weird vocal tick like a goat's bleat watches me closely. It's really creepy, but everyone here couldn't harm a fly, except for the few bullies that hide in plain sight. Odein, the kid next to me, is often the object of their torment. Since I defend him, so am I.

As I sit down, a wad of paper hits the back of my head and lodges itself in my sleek, black hair. My coal eyes glance back at Tori Deston, the culprit. She snickers as I run my fingers through my hair to get the paper out.

The lack of reaction makes her turn her torment towards Odein. He's pelted with paper balls until I raise my hand and tell the teacher that there's something wrong with Odein. He's excused to go to the nurse, and I feel a heated glare on the back of my head.

The day passes slowly, and you can feel the anticipation building as we wait for the bell to signal that the last day of sixth grade is over. I can't wait to go home and see my family. Mom and the others will be so happy to see me. Spending the school year at a boarding house without candy is torture. I need my sugar.

The bell rings and I go to pack up my stuff. I have two suitcases. One with my books and papers from the year, and the other for my clothes and shoes. My clothes aren't fancy, but they're nice looking. The shoes are my loafers for the uniform and my tennis shoes.

I finish pack my bags and wait outside for my step dad to pull up in the circle drive. There's a roar of a car engine, and I see someone on a motorcycle. No one else seems to notice him, but his image is engraved in my mind. Tall, muscular, and dangerous. He gives off this air that says you don't want to mess with him.

I quickly avert my gaze and follow everyone else's example. I pretend I don't notice him. This doesn't help, because he heads my way. Luckily, my step dad pulls up and I get in his car. "Step on it. I don't like the look of the guy outside." I tell him.

"We're waiting for one more." He tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"A boy named Odein. His guardians are a friend of mine, and I promised to give him a ride." Jake, my step dad, tells me.

"I know him! He's over there." I point Odein out Jake. We pull over and I motion for Odein to get in. "Hi, Odein. I didn't know you knew my step dad."

"We met a while ago." Odein tells me.

"Sweetheart, your mom and I have been talking, and we want you to go to a summer camp that was recommended to us." Jake tells me slowly.

"WHAT!?" I scream, causing them both to jump.

"Now, now. We thought you might have fun there. It's called Half-Blood Camp." Jake tries to calm me.

"But I don't want to go to summer camp! I want to spend the summer with you and mom like always!" I protest.

"It's for the best. It's dangerous to stay here without any form of protection. Odein can explain better than I can." Jake tries to assure me.

"Why? You just want to get rid of me for the summer!" I shout.

"No, it's not that. There are things after you, dangerous things. This camp will keep you safe." Odein tells me.

"Why would that be? I haven't done anything to make people mad at me. And what things?" I ask him.

"Listen closely, you're a demigod. There are powerful monsters after you. We need to get you to camp. It's safe there. A magic barrier keeps monsters and mortals out." Odein says.

"Wait. You expect me to leave my home here in Florida, go upstate to a camp I've never heard of, and spend the entire summer there? All because of this crazy information?" I question to make sure he's serious.

"Yes, unless you want to die." Odein nods in confirmation. "Think about it. The Greek names in class you can read easily, but you can't read normal English well. It's because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. And your ADHD, it's your battle instincts. They keep you alive."

"So I'm the daughter of a god? How will I know who it is?" I question him.

"You'll only when your claimed. Everything will be explained at camp." Odein says as he glances out the window.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I sneer.

"I'm a satyr. My legs are a goat's legs." He states.

"Prove it." I demand.

"Ok." He says as he pulls up his pants. His legs are furry hindquarters. He pulls off his shoes and there's hooves.

"I believe you!" I jump at the sight.

"Strange, there should have been monsters on our trail by now." Jake murmurs.

"Don't jinx it." I hiss.

"Too late! Drive!" Odein shouts as he looks out the back window. I look and see a minotaur chasing us. This is going to end badly.

"Turn there!" I tell Jake as I point to the turnoff leading to the woods. Something tells me it's a good idea, like I'm being called out to. The pull gets stronger as we stray away from the path. "Stop the car and get out!" I shout.

"What!?" Odein shouts back.

"I know what I'm doing! We need to go!" I tell them. The pull gets stronger as we run in that direction, with me leading.

The pull brought us to a dark cave, and I didn't hesitate to slide in. The others followed me unsurely, if only to escape from the minotaur. There were whispers in my ears as I tried to venture farther into the cave, but Odein and Jake stopped me. "The whispers, they're calling me. Something about a magic bracelet being mine." I say insistently.

"You can't. There's something wrong with this cave." Odein says warily.

"You can come with me or not, but I'm going." I tug my arm out of his grasp and walk down the path leading further into the cave. Odein comes with me, but Jake stays to keep guard.

The winding path leads me to a large cavern with a pedestal in the middle of it. On the pedestal, there was a bracelet embedded with emeralds, my birthstone. The whispers plus that convince me that it's meant for me. I reach out my hand and grab the bracelet. Now that I look closer, there's a message engraved on the inside of the band. It says, 'For my daughter, Haley. May it be helpful to you in your time of need. - Love, Your Dad'.

I stare in awe at the beauty of the gems. A small smile slips onto my face as I slid the bracelet on. It adjusts to fit my wrist and stops moving. The whispers have disappeared, so I assume that this is what they wanted for me to find. Odein walks over and looks at it. "This is a master forgery. They're real emeralds, but other than that, nothing's changed." He tells me in awe. "Now he just needs to properly claim you so we know who's hero you are."

"I don't need to be claimed after this. Whoever my dad is, I know he cares through this." I say with a soft smile. "We should go back, Jake might be worried."

When we arrive, Jake is being pinned to the ground by a boy about my age with stormy blue eyes, freckles; and short, ruffled, black hair. "Let him go." I growl dangerously.


	2. Making a new friend

_Flashback_

 _When we arrive, Jake is being pinned to the ground by a boy about my age with stormy blue eyes, freckles; and short, ruffled, black hair. "Let him go." I growl dangerously._

 _Back to the start_

"He's yours. You should take better care of your pets." The boy says sarcastically.

"He's not my pet, he's my stepdad. Now back off." I snap.

"Now, now. Don't be rude. I'm Jon Smith." Jon says as he slowly takes the knife away from Jake's neck.

"Haley Stake. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but then that'd make me a liar." I snarl. Something about this Jon just makes me want to punch him, but I don't know what. Maybe it's the smirk on his face. Like I said earlier, I don't like fighting; so me wanting to punch someone is a rare occurrence.

"A feisty one, eh. I like them like that." He leans in closer with a disturbing look on his face. It makes me feel uncomfortable, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I knee him in the nuts. My companions wince at the sight of him on the floor in pain.

"You shouldn't have made me nervous, and it wouldn't have happened." I say defensively as I walk to the wall and wait for sleep to take me. "I'm going to bed. Watch him for me." I say between yawns. Soon, my eyelids droop and I enter my dreams.

 _I hear the creaking of a door and open my eyes to see an imposing, but warm figure walk into my room. "Who are you?" I ask as I rub my eyes._

" _Your dad. I'll have to make this visit quick, though. I wanted to see my baby all grown up." My dad's soothing voice tells me._

" _Why can't I see your face?" I ask out of curiosity._

" _The less you know right now, the better. The minotaur is gone now, so you need to leave and head to Camp Half Blood soon. It's not far, about twenty minutes to the north on foot. When you get there, I need you to pretend that we haven't met. After Poseidon claims his child, I will claim you. Until then, I want you to wait patiently for me. I have to go now, sweetheart. Goodbye." My dad says as he ruffles my hair lovingly._

" _Bye, Dad." I say. He leaves and I lay back down. The black consumes me once more._

I'm jolted awake by a kick to my legs. "Hey!" I complain.

"Get up, we're going." Jon says with a snarl.

"Fine, fine. We need to head North about twenty minutes, and we'll be there." I tell them as I walk out the cave. The sun is blocked out by dark clouds, but there's no rain. "It looks like it's about to rain, let's hurry."

"Hey! How'd you know where to go and for how long?" Jon questions me.

"It was in my dream." I shrug and get walking in the direction away from the cave. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be monster sod." The others follow me, and we head off.

We eventually make it to a big tree, and I see a house in the distance. That must be it. Just then, a herd of golden bulls is charging at us. Or more specifically, all of us except my step dad. "Run!" I shout at him. He sprints out of sight, and I instantly feel better. One less person to worry about.

"Across the border, guys! They can't follow us there!" Odein shouts. We all start sprinting, or in Odein's case, trotting. Halfway down the hill, I trip and roll down the rest of the way. "Haley!"

"Ow. I'm ok!" I shout confirmation I'm ok mostly, and will live. The hill was relatively soft, so I didn't get hurt much worse than a couple bruises.

The two reach me at the bottom hill, and Odein drags me to the infirmary with Jon along. "Odein, I'm fine. That was nothing compared to cliff diving." I insist. That caused a couple of broken bones, but it was so much fun I couldn't stop.

"Cliff diving?" Odein twitches. "The gods are after you and you've gone cliff diving!?" He shakes me.

"Yeah. I got a couple broken bones, but nothing serious." I wave off. "It's not like it was the ocean. I've never been swimming in it, but I'd like to try!" His reaction could only be described as absolute terror.

"You have a death wish, I swear." He mutters to himself.

"It's not nice to swear." I say in the most innocent voice I can muster. This results in an agitated sigh from Odein and and a chuckle from Jon. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." I chuckle.

I look around and see the whispers and glances people are giving us. I'd be curious, too. I realize we're in front of a large building with a centaur and what looks to be a normal human sitting on the porch. "Is it just me, or does the guy drinking Diet Coke look like an overgrown, drunken Cupid?" I whisper to Odein. The look of horror on his face says that the guy's important.

"Don't say that! He'll hear you." Odein hisses.

"I totally agree." Jon buts in.

"No one asked your opinion, you twat." I snap at him.

"Twat?" He asks confused.

"Do you not like it? How about, bitch; jerk; assbutt; dickwad; or Skeletor? I take requests on how to mock people." I mock, "Or would you like to make a donation to the _KIRITO IS ALWAYS RIGHT FOUNDATION_? Their motto is, 'Saving the world from stupid, one person at a time!'"

"Weren't you just lecturing Odein about swearing?" Jon asks obviously.

"Weren't you just trying to decide how you would want me to mock you? Besides, I never follow my own advice." I shoot at him.

"Well _that's not hypocritical_." Jon emphasizes. "What's the _KIRITO IS ALWAYS RIGHT FOUNDATION_?"

"Like I said, it's a charity that eliminates the stupid in the world; one way or another. You should listen when people talk to you." I sigh agitatedly.

"Great, we have a feisty brat to deal with." The drunken cupid grumbles.

"Well _excuse me_ for not restraining my annoyance with this sarcastic twat." I roll my eyes. The one i the wheelchair chuckles.

"You're right, she is a feisty one." He chuckles. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. My name is Chiron, I'm the activity director." He reaches out to shake my hand, and I accept it.

"It's nice to meet. Though the golden bulls chasing us were a deterrent. My name's Haley Stake. My friends call me Hedgehog." I introduce myself.

"Hedgehog!?" Jon snorts, "That's ridiculous. You need new friends if they gave you that nickname!"

"Shut it. My friends are the nicest people I know. They would even accept a jerk like you. Though, I would nickname you Oberon, like from Sword Art Online. You remind me of him." I growl.

"Oberon the Fairy King, that'd fit me well; I'm just like royalty." He flips his hair.

"More like an attempted rapist," I snap, "And a world-class jerk."

"You offend me!" He pretends to act wounded.

"And you offend my friends. How would you like it if people insult you when they don't know your situation!?" I snarl at him.

"Geez, calm down. What they don't know won't kill them." Jon waves off. Odein glances around worriedly. He better, he knows what I get like when people insult my friends.

"YEAH!? Not knowing that people insult them because they have Down Syndrome won't hurt them!? How would you feel!?" I shout at him. Then I promptly kick him in the shin with my iron-toed shoes. I storm off, leaving the group thoroughly confused at my reaction, except for Odein. He's seen my outbursts before at school when the teachers weren't looking.

I'm violent in two situations. When I'm protecting myself or others, and when people bully my friends. Tori has seen a fair share of my foot in her face. She finally learned she could mess with me and I wouldn't attack her. Odein isn't a good enough friend for me to get violent over, just make an excuse for him to get away.

I make it about twenty feet when I'm stopped by a girl with curly, blonde hair and gray eyes. "Hey, what was that about?" She asks.


	3. The Tour

_Flashback_

 _Then I promptly kick him in the shin with my iron-toed shoes. I storm off, leaving the group thoroughly confused at my reaction, except for Odein. He's seen my outbursts before at school when the teachers weren't looking._

 _I'm violent in two situations. When I'm protecting myself or others, and when people bully my friends. Tori has seen a fair share of my foot in her face. She finally learned she could mess with me and I wouldn't attack her. Odein isn't a good enough friend for me to get violent over, just make an excuse for him to get away._

 _I make it about twenty feet when I'm stopped by a girl with curly, blonde hair and gray eyes. "Hey, what was that about?" She asks._

 _Now_

"The twat was insulting my friends back home, so I kicked him. My name's Haley." I explain.

"I can respect that. My name's Annabeth. You must be new. I'll give you a tour." Annabeth nods in approval. "First, we need to stop by the infirmary. I'm looking after a boy that stumbled here half dead yesterday night."

"Oh, ok. He was attacked, right?" I ask. "What attacked him?"

"Yeah, he was. It was a minotaur." Annabeth tells me.

"That's weird. I was attacked by minotaur on the way here, but we managed to escape it." I tell her. I decided that telling her that we escaped into a cave would be a bad idea. It might give her the wrong idea about me.

We arrive at the infirmary, and laying on the bed is a skinny, twelve year old boy with black hair and pale skin. "He's cute, I guess. Better looking than the twat." I tell her as I inspect the boy's face. "You know who's kid he is?"

"No, he's undetermined from what I've been told. You?" She asks as she starts to feed the boy pudding.

"Undetermined, I guess. Though I know that it's one of the gods, not a goddess. My mom's a normal human." I tell her. "What about you?"

"My mom's Athena. I hope our parents can get along, you seem nice." Annabeth says to me.

"Me, too. Even if they can't, maybe we can still be friends." I say hopefully. Annabeth seems like she would be a good friend. Maybe a bit bossy, but still, she seems fun.

"So your mom is the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. Does that mean you win fights a lot?" I ask her excitedly.

"Often, but not all the time. I wouldn't win without the help of other cabins. Especially during capture the flag. Which reminds me, is this Friday." Annabeth tells me as we walk out the door.

"Really. I love capture the flag. Do you do anything special for it?" I ask excitedly.

"It's not your normal capture the flag. We use weapons to fight each other. It's part of our training. If you have a magic item, you can use it." Annabeth explains to me.

"So we have to fight? What if someone get seriously injured!?" I ask her worriedly.

"You don't need to worry, there are rules against maiming and killing. Everyone will be perfectly safe." Annabeth tries to calm me.

"I can't fight other people! I'm not normally a violent person!" I freak out.

"Hey, hey. If you're not claimed by Friday, you'll be on my team. I'll find a good place for you." Annabeth pats my arm.

"Promise?" I ask hopefully.

"Promise." Annabeth smiles. "Let's move on, there's still a lot to see."

"Ok." I say as we move on. There's strawberry fields, a fighting arena, a large forest, a pavilion with a large fire pit and no roof that I was told is where we eat, an amphitheater, a beach and ocean, the big house from earlier, stables with pegasi, a volleyball court with campers and satyrs playing together, a forgery for Hephaestus's kids, a large lake, a climbing wall that lava randomly spilling down it when you don't climb fast enough, an arts and crafts room with a lot of kid that look similar in it, an armory, and strange cabins set up in a u shape and have a tall fire in the the middle of them.

The cabins are all different. Cabin one is a marble-looking building with thick columns and big, bronze double doors that are look like there's lightning flashing across them. The lightning makes me think it's the Zeus cabin.

Cabin two is a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. Peacocks are engraved on the walls and doors.

Cabin three is made of rough sea stone with sea shells and pieces of coral embedded in the walls. There's also a trident with a big, bronze three over the door. I looks like the ocean, so I assume that it's the Poseidon cabin.

Cabin five is painted a crude red and has a large boar's head over the door. There's rock music blaring from it, and it's giving me a headache. I hold my ear closest to it and turn away.

Annabeth leads me to Cabin eleven, a cabin with brown, peeling paint; and a caduceus over the door. "This must be the Hermes cabin, right?" I ask as I inspect the caduceus.

"Yes, it is. You'll be staying here until you're claimed, if you're claimed." Annabeth mumbles the last part.

"I have faith I will be." I smile at her.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Annabeth tells me.

"Thanks for worrying about it, but I'll be fine." I disappear through the door. A blonde boy with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look walks up to me. His look is ruined by a deep, thick, pale scar that runs down from his eye to his chin.

"Hey, you must be one of the new kids. My name's Luke, son of Hermes. I'm the cabin counselor." Luke reaches his hand out for a handshake.

I accept it hesitantly, "Hi, I'm Haley Stake, daughter of who knows." I smile.

"So you're an undetermined? Well, no matter. Now we just need to find a place for you." Luke's eyes scan around the room, trying to find an empty spot. I help him, and spot a space in the corner.

"Over there's open." I point.

"Then take there. Get settled and I'll try to get my hands on a sleeping bag for you." Luke tells me.

Nah, save it for someone else. I'll just need a blanket and pillow." I insist.

"If you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." Luke walks off to help a kid get untied from his bed. Wait, what!? I'm not gonna sleep well if that's what happens all the time.

I head out of the cabin to explore the camp more. Archery lessons are going on, so I steer clear of them. I eventually make my way to the stables, where I see a bunch of pegasi.

I walk up to a deep, brown one, and hold out my hand so it will see I'm not a threat. It sniffs my hand, and nuzzles its muzzle against my palm. I pet it's head and coo at it, "Hi, baby."

The pegasi whinnies and shakes its head. There's satyr behind me observing what was happening. "She thinks it's typical of people to say baby or sweetheart to her." He tells me.

"Well, I don't know her name, so I can't very well call her that." I say as I continue rubbing the pegasus's head.

"Her name's Lolly. I'm Jean, by the way." He introduces himself.

"I'm Haley. Lolly is very sweet. I wish I could ride her." I say wistfully.

"You could get one of the campers to give you a lesson. I heard Silena is giving lessons to those who as her. You can find her in the Aphrodite cabin. Just follow the scent of designer perfume." He tells me.

"Really!? Thanks for telling me, I'll go ask now!" I bolt off in that direction before he can respond.


	4. Conversing with Chiron and Cupid Baby

**_Last time_**

 _"_ _Really!? Thanks for telling me, I'll go ask now!" I bolt off in that direction before he can respond._

 ** _Now_**

I find my way to a regular looking cabin, but it reeks heavily of designer perfume. I walk in, and it looks like a Barbie Dream House. The closest girl is admiring her hair in a vanity when I walk up to her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Silena. Do you know where I could find her?" I ask politely. It helps to be extremely polite when you want something.

"She's at the other end of the cabin, by the window." The girl points down to the bed at the end.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I love your hair, by the way." I compliment her.

"I know, right? You understand the importance of well taken care of hair!" The girl yells.

"Thank you again. I'm off." I give her a slight smile before I walk to the bed the girl pointed to. It's not hard to find Silena, but she's trying to choose what clothes to wear, and I figured I'd be here for awhile. I have almost no fashion sense. "Excuse me, are you Silena?" I ask quietly.

"Yes I am. Don't look. I'm not ready!" She shouts as she covers her face.

"If you want, I could help. I need to ask a favor of you anyway." I offer.

"I suppose, if you promise not to tell anyone that you saw me without my face on!" She says hurriedly. "Come on! Get over here."

I walk over and see a large collection of clothes set on the bed. There's a cute pair of knee-length, sea green capris on the edge of the bed. "What about these? They're cute." I lift them up to show her.

"Hm, not that. It needs to go with the camp shirt." She holds up a bright, orange shirt that has CHB in bold in the front.

"Oh, ok." I nod, then go back to searching through her clothes. There's a pair of similar capris, except they're jeans instead. "What about these?" I hand them to her.

"They're ok, I guess. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" She asks as she starts applying her makeup.

"I want you to give me pegasus riding lessons." I tell her hopefully.

She looks me over, and says, "On the condition after, I get to give you a makeover without any complaints."

"Of course! I'm really excited for it. Can we start now?" I beg her.

"I look amazing now, so yes." She nods. We walk to the stables, and I immediately go to Lolly. She whinnies at the sight of me, and Silena instructs me how to saddle her. Flying is difficult at first, but once I figure out the rhythm to it; it's easy. The first lesson is just me and Lolly getting acquainted with each other until _**SOMEONE**_ interrupted it.

"The drunken cupid wants you," Jon said with a motion for me to follow him.

"UUUGGGHHH! Do I HAVE to!?" I whined.

Jon replied with, "Yes because it causes you pain."

' _What's he up to?_ ' I glare at him.

"We need to hurry over, the baby cupid's mad." Jon says not caring about the fact I'm glaring daggers at him. The only real reason I could tell he knew about my glare was the middle finger he was holding up at me.

"Real classy, twat. Hurry up and let's go." I say as I dismount Lolly.

"Okay you're not british so you can't use twat and I'm going faster than you." Jon says already walking to the big house.

"I have a British stepdad, so I can. And who says you're going faster? I'm a step ahead of you." I bite back.

Jon jumps and starts to use the winds to fly, "Some children of Zeus can fly," Jon says in a taunting tone.

"Oh yeah. I'm the fastest sprinter in my district." I start sprinting toward the big house at my fastest pace. I slowly gain on Jon until I'm at his heels.

Jon starts to fly faster, "It's simple you move faster in the air than on the ground."

I scream, "AERODYNAMICS!" at him. Jon lazily lands at the big house waiting for me.

"What took you so long," he says with a huge smirk.

"I was two seconds behind you. Besides, the air resistance was stronger than normal." I pointedly glare at him.

"I'M STILL THE BEST," Jon shouts before running inside.

"OH NO YOU AREN'T!" I scream as I chase after him.

"ADMIT IT YOU CAN'T EVEN TYPE PROPERLY!" Jon yells at the top of his lungs before running inside.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH!?" I chase after him. I find Jon sitting in a lawn chair with the cupid baby from before and Chiron. It looks really cramped and I'm about to speak up when cupid baby holds up his hand. Jon pulls me onto the chair with him and looks amused. "What, are you so impatient to get with me you can't wait?" I smirk back at him.

"You wish," Jon says as if challenging me.

"Then why would you pull little ole me down onto your lap?" I bat my eyelashes innocently.

"Oh well to give you a taste of what you will never get because you are incompetent and would stab yourself in the eye and die… with a toy knife."

"Or maybe you want a taste of what you'll never get, my loveliness in full glory. The best you can do is this. Isn't that pathetic?"

"Now I understand why you were in a school for the disabled and have hedgehog for a nickname. You think you're better than me."

"For one, it's a learning disabled school. I was in there because of my dyslexia and ADHD. And for two, the nickname Hedgehog is because I was prickly on the outside of my personality when they first met me, Oberon." I sneer, "And I am better than you. I don't go around putting the knife to the throat of every stranger I meet, or make fun of learning disabled kids."

"I might be a jerk but you're are also a jerk. You knee people in the balls and that's the meanest thing you can do."

"Excuse me. What would you do if you were in my position and a strange boy were leaning too close to you with a creepy smirk on his face? Would you give them a peck on the lips, or attack them?"

"Well because I'm good at fighting and don't require sneak attacks and cheap tactics to beat my enemies. I would flip them over and give them a good chop knocking them out." Jon says tacitly.

"Rule one, analyze the enemy's fighting style. Rule two, if you don't see them fight, use any and all weaknesses to take them out. I used your weaknesses against you because I don't know your fighting style."

"Real quick can I give you the advice to lose weight, because you are really heavy," Jon says before throwing me off him. Cupid baby and Chiron share a glance, because you don't insult a girl's weight. No matter what.

"So you're saying I'm fat? Maybe It's all the muscle I've built up over the years of training in sports." I say through gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists. Jon notices and goes on guard immediately.

"I think it's the fat." Jon says ready to jump up and fight. I lunge at him. My head's about to connect with his stomach, when I'm grabbed out of the air. There are grape vines curled around my waist to stop me, and Chiron pulled Jon back and out of the way.

"As much as I'd love to see a brawl happen, we have matters to discuss." Cupid baby lets me down. "We need your measurements."

"What!?" I pull my hands up to my chest.

"We need your measurements. For your camp shirts." Cupid baby elaborates.

"Well that sounds reasonable," Jon says calmly.

"It's youth large for me. Can I go now, I promised to help Silena with something?" I fidget.

"Not yet. We need to know exactly what happened to you on the way here." Chiron tells me.

"Hedgehog here was a bitch."

"Says the one who was holding a knife to my step dad's neck." I snarl at him.

"Nemnemnemnemnemnemnemnmnmenemnem," Jon says like a child mocking an adult.

"Save the fighting for later." Cupid baby snaps. I explain to them exactly what happened from waiting for my step dad to arriving at camp.

"This is bad." Chiron's face pales.

"Who was the biker man?" I ask them.

"Oh gods no," Jon says with a terrible look on his face. "OH GODS NO!"

"WHAT!?" I shout.  
"IT'S ARES, THE WORST GOD EVER!" Jon says shouting at the top of his lungs.

"ARES WAS AFTER ME!?" I screech.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jon replies.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A DICKWAD!" Jon says quoting me from earlier.

"You really shouldn't yell that." Cupid baby says calmly. "And stop yelling before I turn you into weasels."

"Fine," Jon says, then whispers under his breath, "assbut."

"Stupid cupid baby." I mutter.

"What did you say?" He asks dangerously.

"Nothing!" We deny quickly.

"Good. I'm Mr. D, but don't expect me to be happy to see you. Now off you go." He shoos us.

"Ok, ok." I grumble. I walk out and immediately head back to the stables. Silena is waiting there, with an evil glint in her eyes. "Sorry about that, Mr. D needed me."

"It's ok. Let's go back so we can start your makeover." A chill passes down my spine. I probably shouldn't have agreed to a makeover.


	5. Note

**So, just a note. Monoclejon is collabing with me on this story. He's posted a story from Jon/Locke's point of view check it out, because there's character development that doesn't happen in this story. Especially with Locke. It's the First Spark.**


End file.
